million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Torikago Scripture
Torikago Scripture (鳥籠スクリプチュア, Bird Cage's Scripture) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 single. The song is performed by Tomoka Tenkubashi and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Erika Masaki and is composed as well arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track List #Hoshikuzu no Symphonia (星屑のシンフォニア) #FAKE SELF×TRUE SELF #Koi no Neiro Line (恋の音色ライン) #Day After “Yesterday” #Torikago Scripture (鳥籠スクリプチュア) #vivid color #Welcome!! PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= "Erabi nasai" Kurayami kara nagameteta Mada adokenai sono jounetsu Nozomu no nara te maneku wa TENPUTEESHON Sasayaki... "Kocchi e oide" to Kikasete zankoku na kakugo o Sono ryoute wa erabitoreru kashira Maria wa tou "kagi o akeru?" Torikago no sekai e to ――― Fallen cage ROZARIO no kuchizuke Subete o sasagu PUROSESU Itsuwari no ai nado kesshite yurusare wa shinai no Soko ni aru no nara Mayowazu mamotte ageru Wasurenai de Kore wa anata ni sazukeru Loving Yorokobi de musebu hitomi o misete... Kanashimi ni ureu hitomi o misete... Amaya ka de kurushii mune no itami mo... Oshiete ageru Habataku jiyuu ni akite Torawaretai no nara Watashi no tame ikitara ii Torikago ni tsutsumarete ――― Maiden cage Hizamazuite misete Dare mo ni misetsukeru you ni Honogurai KATEDORARU de karada o nagedashite Soko ni aru kokoro Abaite sarakedashi nasai Kizamareteru chikai watashi wa kizuna to, yobu Kikasete zankoku na kakugo o Sono ryoute wa erabitoreru kashira Maria wa tou "kagi o akeru?" Shinjitsu no sekai e to... ROZARIO no kuchizuke Nagareru chi ya namida sae sasagu koto Miraieigou yakusoku o kawasu no Kodoku o kudaite Dakishime mamoru tte ageru Omou kagiri Kitto... anata to aru deshou Loving |-| Kanji= “選びなさい” 暗闇から眺めてた まだあどけないその情熱 望むのなら手招くわテンプテーション 囁き...「此方へおいで」と 聞かせて　残酷な覚悟を その両手は運び取れるかしら Mariaは問う「鍵を開ける？」 鳥籠の世界へと―――Fallen cage ロザリオの接吻（くちづけ） 全てを捧ぐプロセス 偽りの愛など決して赦されはしないの そこに存在（あ）るのなら 迷わず護ってあげる 忘れないで これは貴方に授ける Loving 歓びで咽ぶ瞳を見せて… 悲しみに憂う瞳を見せて… 甘やかで苦しい胸の痛みも… 教えてあげる 羽ばたく自由に飽きて 囚われたいのなら 私のため生きたらいい 鳥籠に包まれて―――Maiden cage 跪いてみせて 誰もに見せつけるように 仄暗い礼拝堂（カテドラル）で躯を投げ出して そこに在る心 暴いて　曝け出しなさい 刻まれてる誓い　私は絆と、呼ぶ 聞かせて　残酷な覚悟を その両手は選び取れるかしら Mariaは問う「鍵を開ける？」 真実の世界へと… ロザリオの接吻（くちづけ） 流れる血や涙さえ捧ぐこと 未来永劫　約束を交わすの 孤独を砕いて 抱きしめ護ってあげる 想う限り きっと…貴方と在るでしょう Loving |-| English= "Make a choice." I was watching from the darkness That innocent passion If you wish, I will beckon and tempt you And whisper... "Come this way" Let me hear your harsh resolution I wonder if those hands would be able to make a proper choice Maria asks "Do you open the lock?" To the bird cage's world ――― Fallen cage The rosary’s kiss The process to offer up all of you A fake love will never be forgiven If you exist there I'll protect you without hesitation Don’t forget This is love I bestow on you Show me your eyes choked with joy... Show me your eyes dejected in sorrow... I will also give you a sweet, wrenching pain in the chest... If you get tired to fly freely If you want to be imprisoned You should live for my sake Wrapped in a bird cage ――― Maiden cage Kneel down As if you showed off to everyone With a body of yours thrown at a gloomy cathedral Reveal your heart in there And expose it out I call the vows engraved on it bonds Let me hear your harsh resolution I wonder if those hands would be able to make a proper choice Maria asks "Do you open the lock?" To the world of truth... The rosary’s kiss You make a promise to offer up even your flowing blood and tears Through all eternity I'll break that solitude, hug and protect you As long as you wish Surely... love will be there with you Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 09 (sung by: Tomoka Tenkubashi)